


Accepting Comfort

by goldtitaniumman



Series: Barca and Pietros Prompts [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtitaniumman/pseuds/goldtitaniumman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietros comforts Barca after his father's passing.<br/>Prompt: "Do you want me to leave?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny look into this looong and involved AU going on in my head (there's a meet cute, marriage, twins) that I will probably never write because I suck. 
> 
> Unless you some of you really wanna read it...

“Do you want me to leave? Give you some time alone?”

“No.” Barca is caught off guard by his own response. He's not used to needing people, the feeling is strange and uncomfortable. It makes his skin itch.

Pietros doesn't look surprised by the answer though, but then again, Barca think, Pietros has always naïvely expected the best from people.

“I know you didn't really get along with your father-” Barca holds back a dry humourless laugh. ‘Didn't get along,’ what a fucking understatement. “but it's always hard to lose someone you love,” Pietros finishes softly, wrapping his arms around Barca's broad shoulders. 

Some evil, bitter part of Barca -the part he probably got from his father- makes him want to snap at Pietros and tell him the ugly truth. That part of him wants to scream that he never loved his father and his father definitely didn't love him; that their whole father-son relationship was based on that bastard pushing him to be the best fighter -to the point of almost breaking- then hating Barca for surpassing him.

But he doesn't do that. Because he's not his father. He doesn't want to see Pietros' eyes get big and round with sadness over things that happened before he was even born. He will keep Pietros happy, even if that means keeping his own pain bottled up.

He swallows thickly. Pushing it all down. “Having you here is good.”

Pietros smiles sadly at him then rests his head on Barca's shoulder. 

Barca allows them to sit in silence for a few moments, feigning mourning for as long as he can stand it, then he gets up from the couch, releases his phone from his tight grip, and gets started on dinner before the kids get back from the zoo with Crixus and Naevia. 

There's still going to be the funeral to attend but for now he's putting all thoughts of his father away, back in the back box he usually keeps it locked.


End file.
